Music Sounds The Soul
by Lexyali
Summary: A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body. Main pairing Maka/Kid Second pairing Spirit/Stein. Joint fanfiction. Please read
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

On a very wet, cold and rainy day, inside the Shinigami household, sat a 4-year-old, Death the kid. He sat in a black and white suit with a little Death God stuffed plush toy in his hand and a matching Death God tie on his shirt. He was in the Darkness.

Sitting across the room from him was the one and only, younger 4-year-old, Maka Albarn. She sat in a black dress with white trim and detail, as well as her white socks and little black shoes tiny like her. Her hair in pigtails, she had a plush white toy/doll it was soft and had no face but it was wrapped up in different coloured fabrics, for clothing. She was perfectly symmetrical.

They sat facing each other in the living room of the Death mansion, while Mr Spirit Albarn and Shinigami Death God discussed parenting skills. It was the first time they meet.

Little Maka looked up at Death the Kid, and slowly, in an act of friendliness, she lifted her small hand and shyly waved at the child in front of her.

In return Death the Kid smiled at her and waved back.

The two sat in silence but still felt the comforting presence of each other's company

Little did they know that their destines, fates, hearts and lives would become entwined together.

Nearing the end of the time together Death the Kid gave Maka, a Necklace, one of two, it was silver in the shape of a heart, it was on a long chain and had an ivory flower design covering it.  
When opened it revealed gears and bolts, twisting and turning and when they did the sweet melody of the person who had the other lockets', sound soul would be played, Death the Kid had the other neck less. It was merely an act of innocent friendship.

Which Maka returned with a hug, Kid had never got on or gave at a hug before, he was confused at first and then he hugged her back.

At this stage Spirit and Shinigami stepped out from the study and were saying goodbye to each other.

Spirit took his daughter by the hand looking down lovingly at her, as he said goodbye to his boss and friend, Maka turned slightly to see Kid standing next to his father with his father's arm around him, he smiled at her. With one hand in her mouth she waved at her Friend, and he waved back.

That was when he fell in love with _Symmetry._

That was when she fell in love with the _Darkness._

They will fall in _Love_...


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors notes:**

**This is a JOINT fan fiction by Sian and Arianne**

**Hey this is Arianne here :P Sian is currently reading death note fan fictions on her iPod lol**

**Some quick things you need to know;**

**-The main pairing is Death the Kid X Maka**

**-The second main pairing is Stein X Spirit.**

**Sian loves the pairing Stein and Spirit, so if you're NOT it to that kinda thing its okay you'll just have to bear with us, over the next couple of chapters you'll understand THEIR relationship more.**

**Anyway this takes place after Maka and Soul loses the souls, (damn you Blaire! Joke **** ) before Kid came to the Academy, they don't have the battle with Stein well because he has been living with Maka and Spirit since Maka was about 2 years old (uncle stein!) A lot of things you won't understand but you'll need to know because they all add up, I mean you know in a film you see someone being given a key and they put it somewhere like in the living room and it's a life or death situation, they need the key and they forgot where they put it and you're like hello the key is in your living room Jeez I'm not even there and I know that.**

**Sian will be writing all the umm...PG13 stuff this is her first time writing this stuff as I get really giddy when I write about people holding hands...anyway and all the funny stuff that has yet to come was the both of us, giving heads up this is rated M but when it comes to sex and stuff look out for the _ - that means it has started and there will be a _ when it's over, just for those that might want to skip.**

**That's all **

Chapter One

Welcome home party.

Spirit was being punished again. This time he had to hand out invitations for a big welcome home party for a young man named "Death the Kid".

"Did you get one of these invitations about this welcome home party thing?" Soul asked.

"Yeah but who is this Kid guy I, I think I might know him," Maka said.

"I bet it's just your dad playing his own tricks again, I mean you do know he's been punished again," Soul laughed.

"Yeah I know," Maka sighed.

"What's he being punished for?" Soul asked.

"Something to do with the P.E teacher," Maka replied.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh," Soul said, "Up to his old tricks again." to which Maka nodded.

"Soul just stop there I am his daughter by the way," Maka reminded Soul.

"Ohhhhh come on Maka look at how he treats all women ranging from sixteen and up," Soul said raising his eyebrow.

"Don't remind me I still have mental images," Maka sighed, raising her head, "Hey you do it to."

"Only the big chested ones," Soul stormed off.

"Still pissed cause I lost the souls," Maka sighed as she ran off after him.

Classes were as boring as ever and Soul still wouldn't talk to Maka.

"Soul I'm sorry for failing you and losing all those souls but we can try again and look at least you get to party this weekend, that will be cool," Maka whispered.

"I guess so," Soul muttered.

Maka sat back in her chair and smiled, she had won him over into talking to her again.

"There will be a lot of pretty girls all wanting a piece of me," Soul said all smug. Maka just sighed.

It was the end of the class and they both got up to leave when Soul turned round to Maka and asked, "What you wearing to the party, can't wait to see you in a dress."

That's when Maka panicked.

Spirit had sent her a small package containing a dress that belonged to her mother. Sweet thought but the dress was from a themed formal which meant that the dress was Victorian and not very pretty. So Maka hated it, then Tsbacki came in.

"What is that?" Tsbacki said looking disgusted at the dress.

"My dad sent it to me," Maka sighed, "What am I going to do this is the only dress I own now."

"I'll fix it," and with that Tsbacki started to work.

After a very, very long 30 minutes, thankfully Tsbacki, with the help of scissors, needles and her awesome creativity skills, Maka was in a completely different dress.

The once very modest black dress was transformed. The sleeves where now off the shoulder and short, the neck line was in a scoop neck, with a black styled corset over the top with white laces, the bottom part of the dress did fan out slightly, a bit like a tutu but the heavy fabric kept it in. It was layered in different fabrics all black but the under part that was sticking out was white and there was the odd speck of white detail on the outside as well, It stopped around the knee. But to the back of the dress there was a thin sheet of dark grey/black fabric in the style of a train but purposely torn so it was more like another thin layer that only went round the back, but unlike the rest of the dress it would blow in the wind.

Tsbacki forced make up upon the tomboy meister, so she had Smokey grey eyes with heavy black eyeliner, and clear lip gloss. Her hair was straightened, bangs hanging down, but her hair was in very low pig tails that rested on the front of her neck/shoulders, instead of the usual high ones.

She also had fingerless elbow length white gloves, she had simple silver stud earrings in, and had her heart locket that she has worn ever since the first time they met.

Maka and Tsbacki were currently fighting over the shoe choice.

"I am NOT wearing those killer heals!" Maka yelled at Tsbacki.

"I don't care you're not wearing you're converse" Tsbacki shouted back.

"Please" Maka said doing the 'pout'

"No please not that face, DEAR GOD NO! Alright fine, but one day you will wear them" Tsbacki said handing over the black converse to Maka.

"Love you Tsbacki!" Maka yelled giving the weapon a big hug.

"No problem I mean you did have to cook dinner at soul's birthday and have you seen how much Black*Star eats? It was the least I could do" Tsbacki said hugging her back.

Tsbacki was in a purple halter neck dress that stopped below the knee. With matching gloves, shoes and jewellery. Her hair was down and curled, she had simple make up on.

"You ready?" Tsbacki asked heading for the door after Maka put the shoes on and tied them, leaving her legs bare.

"Umm... I'll catch you up," Maka said looking in the full length mirror as Tsbacki left.

The dress suited Maka perfectly, hugging her curves, turns out she's not flat chested at all; she just wears a lot of baggy clothing, as unusual as it is she is just really self conscious.

Maka ran down the stairs as fast as she could to catch up with Tsbacki.

"Hey Tsbacki we ready to leave?" Maka asked her friend.

"Look" Tsbacki said pointing at an Ateam styled limo that was parked right next to them, beside the apartment.

"Hey are you Maka Albarn?" the chauffer asked Maka.

"Yes I am?" Maka said but it came out more as a question.

"Here is your limousine complements of Mr Deathscythe" the chauffer.

Maka and Tsbacki looked in the back. It had poles to dance around, champagne to drink and a whole box of condoms. It was a steamy pink colour except for the interior which was a hot pink. There was a king-size double bed for that little bit of fun and a corner sofa. It was her papas dream car.

"You don't have any other limo do you?" Maka asked.

"Well we were supposed to have a child friendly limo for you but it was being used so we had to use this one," the chauffer shrugged, "Besides it's not so bad."

Maka looked shocked but got in the limo. At least she was arriving in style.

They headed towards Tsbacki flat. They headed up the stairs and knocked on the door to which Black*star answered.

"Hey whoa, Maka!" Black*star exclaimed, "What are you wearing!"

Maka looked down at the dress he had never seen her before in one.

"I mean it' lovely and all but wow," he said, "Has your dad seen that yet?"

"Nooo he hasn't but technically he bought this dress for me," Maka pointed out.

"Hey Black*star what you yelling at back there!" Soul yelled from behind the sofa.

Soul got up from the sofa and turned to face Tsbacki and Maka.

"HOLY SHIT!" Soul yelled in disbelief, "WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?"

"A dress," Maka mumbled.

Soul choked up blood from a nose bleed and collapsed on the floor.

"Great that's just what we need," Tsbacki said, "We are going to be late."

"Help me lift him," Black*star groaned trying to lift Soul.

They carried Soul back to the limo and set him down on the king-sized beg inside. They were already 30 minutes late.

When they arrived everyone that was hanging about outside turned to see who was in the limo. Black*star, eager as anything, climbed out first followed by Tsbacki and Soul, who had just re-woken up, and lastly Maka.

As the four of them entered school they were warmly greeted by Shinigami Lord Death.

They had just finished being greeted by Lord Death when Tsbacki heard giggling.

"Maka did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yeah, probably some kids getting it on," Maka replied and they headed off downstairs.

"Wait dammit my shoelaces, tell you what you go on ahead I'll catch up" Maka said to her friends while she bent down to tie her shoelace, unaware that behind the curtains, where the giggling was coming from, was her father and stein.

"Mhhhhhhhhhhhmm yeah that's good," A voice groaned. Maka looked round but no-one was there. She looked at the curtains and went to pull them aside when a voice called her name. She turned and headed down to the party.

As Maka was at the top of the grand staircase making her way to the bottom, unintentionally catching everyone's attention as she did so, her favourite song, Crystal Clear by Young Guns came on, she continued walking down the final few steps fighting the urge to head bang or sing along as she didn't want to embarrass herself further. As being one of the most self conscious teenagers in the room she did not like the stares from the boys, and glares from the girls, she quickly made her way over to where Tsbacki was standing, Black*star was off stuffing his face with food, while Soul was trying to get lucky.

Spirit came down the stairs shortly after his daughter mumbling about how he was gonna murder most of the male student population to protect his daughter. He walked up to the stage and behind the curtains where Liz, Kid and Patti where.

"OH MY GOD! When did you turn all asymmetrical, 5 minutes and you come back like this! It's disgusting and what's gotten you into such an unhappy expression?" Kid asked fixing Spirit's messed up outfit.

"My Daughter...Dress...Boys...nose bleeds...checking her out...MAKAAA!" Spirit cried on the brink of a breakdown.

"You didn't say you had a daughter, where is she?" Liz asked looking through a gap in the curtains with Kid close behind her.

Spirit was on the floor at this stage throwing a little temper tantrum.

"The hot blonde in the gothic dress" Stein said, who recently entered the room, pointing over to where Maka was laughing with Tsbacki, and listening to jokes by Black*star.

Kid went to take a look. Could it be? That the girl they were pointing to the girl he was looking at. Could she be a goddess of symmetry? She was so beautiful. In the end Kid ended up fainting from the beauty and the symmetry of Maka. A true goddess.

"What the?" Liz yelled not quite understanding why her meister was fainting at the sight of this pretty girl.

"Hey sis that girl is symmetrical." Patti said tugging on her sister's arm, giggling uncontrollably.

Liz then caught on and understood why the O.C.D teen was lying on the floor passed out.

"Not this again" Liz said to kid trying to wake him up.

Meanwhile.

"YOU THINK MAKA IS HOT?" Spirit yelled at Stein. They had made their way to a quieter room at the side stage.

"Hotter than me?" Spirit asked.

"No of course not," Stein whispered in his ear as he wound his arm around Spirit's waist pulling him close. "No one is hotter than you." Spirit just giggled.

"Ohhh Stein you're such a tease," Spirit said tracing his finger along Steins bottom lip. As their lips drew closer awaiting a passionate kiss the door to the room swung open as Maka entered. Spirit pushed away from Stein and fell over the table behind them.

"Spirit are you ok?" Stein said as he looked over to see Spirit who groaned back.

"Am I walking in on something here?" Maka asked with her eyebrow raised and a small smile playing on her lips.

"No! Why would you say that?" Spirit said panicking.

"I was kidding. Anyway Lord Death wants to start the speech thingy soon, but umm... Death the kid was it? Whatever, his weapons say he's having a nervous breakdown in the boy's toilets," Maka said while heading back to the stage where Liz and Patti where, with Spirit and Stein in tow.

"Okay I'll start the speech, Stein you get kid," Spirit said to his fellow work college.

"What, what's in it for me?" Stein asked trying to stop himself from smiling to which Spirit just smiled and winked heading out on stage.

"Hey you're the death lords sons weapons right?" Maka asked Liz and Patti.

"Yeah I'm Liz, this is Patti," Liz said introducing the two of them.

"Oh well I'm Maka, nice too meet you," Maka said, shaking Liz's hand, while getting pulled into a hug by the very hyper Patti.

"Hello little mousey, won't you be fun to cut up, what's inside you my little friend," Stein said while he was sitting in the corner holding a mouse upside down by its tail, in one hand and in the other a scalp.

"Weren't you supposed to get the Kid or something," Maka said looking over at the mad scientist.

He looked up and with a huff he put the live mouse in his pocket and walked off to the bathrooms to get kid.

"I'm gonna go, but I'll see you guys around," Maka said waving goodbye to her new friends.

"See you Maka," Liz and Patti said smiling and waving, but Patti somehow looked like a maniac.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nervous breakdown and someone crashes the party

"Hello ladies and gentlemen also so know as boys and girls," Spirit chanted, "I would like to welcome you to a very special evening of drink, food and dance."

Meanwhile back in the boy's bathrooms Stein had decided to use Kids nervous opportunity to lay out his mouse on Kid's back. At this point Kid was throwing up.

"What is that hot, warm thing on my back?" Kid asked.

"Ohhhhh just a mouse's intestine," Stein answered back casually as Kid threw up even more.

"The guest your about to see and meet is the most important person in this school excluding Lord Death himself and me," Spirit blithered. How long was Kid going to take he should be back by now he thought to himself.

"Ok, I think I've finished throwing up," Kid whimpered.

"Brush your teeth!" Stein ordered him.

"What?" Kid asked unsure of what he meant.

"Brush your teeth," Stein repeated.

"Over the toilet?" Kid asked in disbelief.

"No the sink," Stein sighed, "But don't stand up straight whatever you do or my experiment will be ruined."

"Umm...We're kinda running late so I'll introduce Reapers son weapons' first, this is Liz and Patti the Thomson sisters, twin pistols in weapon form." Spirit gesturing over to where Liz and Patti stood, he was trying to stall.

Papa sure looks panicky I wonder what's going on, he really sucks at stalling, Maka thought she was standing in the crowd with the rest of her friends and fellow students.

Stein threw the remains of the dead mouse and Kid's over coat that was covered in its blood in the bin.

"Come on, we are 8 minutes late," Stein called to the young Reaper behind him, while they were exiting the bathrooms.

Kid desperate to get there before they where 9 minutes late, as it was asymmetrical, broke into a sprint.

"May I present to you, Death the Kid!" Spirit said finishing his long speech, just in time as Kid ran onto stage in a very graceful and symmetrical way.

Everyone gasped, people cheered and clapped.

"Let the party begin!" Spirit yelled clapping.

Then their eyes met.

Kid slowly made his way off stage, as Maka was pushing her way to the front. It had been years since the last time they saw each other, they didn't recognise each other at first, but they both remembered. All the stupid get-togethers that their fathers planned, from first Christmas to 7th Halloween, even to Maka's 13th Birthday. Their time together was the best part of their childhood, they were joint at the hip.

Kid came off the last step, as Maka pushed through the last couple of people.

Three years ago not long after Maka's 13th Death the Kid moved away to Brooklyn, where he met Liz and Patti. While Maka was finding it hard to trust anyone, with the stuff with her mother and father then Kid leaving, she joined the academy, met Soul, Black*star and Tsbacki, and the rest of her friends. She always tried her best to make them proud 'cause as stupid as it seems she wanted to give Kid a reason to come back.

"Hey!" Kid exclaimed in delight. Maka smiled which turned into a frown when she gave him one heck of a slap.

"That was for not saying goodbye," Maka said while giving him a hug, "And this was for coming back and remembering me." Kid was taken back by this and soon returned the hug grinning like an idiot and winking at Liz and Patti.

Spirit looked over at Kid and Maka as he was walking behind the stage and smiled. Just as he walked behind the stage into a small room where Kid and they waited before going into the hall a slow song started to play. Even being in there you could hear it pretty loud; Stein came out from behind the door way to meet Spirit who was lounging sexily against the banister of the balcony. This made Stein think about how lucky he was to have such a man to go home to at night and to see during the day. He knew that if people knew about their relationship they would all be jealous. I mean everyone knows that Spirit is the sexiest guy in the whole town.

"Hey hot stuff would you like to dance?" He asked a small smirk on his lips.

"Hell yeah!" Spirit said pulling them into an embrace as they swayed to the music while grinning like a mad man and giggling school girl at the same time.

Everyone has been dancing for a while and Kid looked around for Maka who had wondered off somewhere, he then saw through the glass doors a small blonde in black sitting on the edge of the balcony, the stone railing with her legs hanging.

He smiled and went over to the bar and got two glass bottles of coke. He then walked over to the glass doors and pulled them open and sat down next to Maka handing her the drink while he took a sip out of his.

"I never wanted to leave you know" He said looking directly at the moon while she took a swig out of her bottle.

"I know, but that doesn't mean it didn't hurt" she said not breaking eye contact with the moon.

"It hurt me too" He said slightly getting offended his voice ringing with in a bitter tone.

"I know" Maka said in a softer tone as if not at all swayed by the bitterness in his voice and eyes. "But" she paused as if deciding what to say next "I've already had enough people walk out on me, so why should I care when you left" he voice became very thick and you could hear it in her voice the tears she was holding back as she was almost in hysterics "I came to you for everything Kid, _everything_, as cheesy as it is you're the only reason why I didn't just give up and let the rest of the world win and you left not even with a goodbye, just the day after my birthday coming down the stairs to find Lord Death, Stein and Papa all with grim faces. They told me the news that you just HAD to move away because you wanted to spend time with your mother and you weren't coming back _ever_. Do you know how hard that hurt you where the only person I fully trusted, after all the shit with my parents, I wasn't good enough for mama, and I know papa hides it but he doesn't fully love me there are times when he gives me looks like he wants me to burn in hell, and I was never _perfect_ enough for you" Maka sneered. Kid broke his eye contact with the moon and looked down at the girl next to him.

The moon light shining on her as if she was the light in all the darkness, as her tears started to fall Kid felt like the ultimate sinner. He took the bottle out of her limp hands and set it on the floor out of the way next to his, he put both his hands on either side of her face, wiping her tears as he did so, he put his forehead against hers and looked directly into her eyes.

"Maka you _are_ perfect in every way, screw your dad and your mother can drop dead for all I care, don't ever doubt yourself, I had to go, if I didn't go spend some time with that wicked old bat she would have taken full custody and I would have never seen you again, at least this way you could have moved on, but boy I'm a sinner, cause Maka well I umm...L-L...ov..." Kid's voice ran out in authority until the end where he blushed and began to stutter, Maka blushed too. They slowly leaned in more and just as their lips where inches apart someone screamed.


End file.
